Two Different Hearts
by HinaNia Uzu-aurora
Summary: Ch.1//Saat Naruto mengetahui kalau Sasuke telah beristri, hati Naruto begitu hancur. Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Mustahil Sasuke membalas cintanya, karena Sasuke lelaki dan dia pun lelaki//Sho-ai & Straight, jangan heran kalau OOC. RnR?


**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Two Different Hearts**

HinaNia Uzu-aurora

**Warning**

OOC, Straight/Shonen ai, AU

**Pairing**

Sasuke U./Naruto U./Sakura H.

**Genre**

General/Romance

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**You're My Secret Love  
**

**~NARUTO'S POV~**

Daun-daun itu menimpa diriku, daun-daun kering. Seperti kekeringanku, kegersangan hariku. Setiap hari, di tempat ini aku memangku dagu; memeluk lututku. Aku hanya seorang pendatang yang menderita dalam kemelaratan.

Sebuah pohon bunga sakura tua menjadi sandaran tempat aku hidup. Hembusan angin musim gugur kian menambah kesendirianku, terkatung-katung dengan jalan hidupku yang tak tentu. Aku menghabiskan setiap terbit matahari dan tenggelamnya di tempat ini; dengan pakaian yang tak pernah kuganti. Karena memang hanya pakaian ini yang senantiasa kumiliki dengan sebuah tudung dekil yang menutupi rambut pirang jabrigku.

Sesekali ada orang yang bermurah hati melemparkan recehan mereka ke arahku, dengan angkuh aku menolaknya. Padahal, hati kecilku aku membutuhkannya. Tapi, aku bukan pengemis. Aku hanya orang asing yang terlunta-lunta.

Sesekali ada orang yang berendah hati menyerukan sapaan hangat mereka kepadaku, tetapi dengan acuhnya aku tak membalas sapaan mereka. Hingga siraman air ludah berkali-kali aku terima dari dari mulut orang-orang itu. Mungkin mereka menganggap aku 'si miskin yang sombong'. Tapi bukan karena itu, aku hanya tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang mereka gunakan. Aku orang asing yang sangat terasing.

Sudah hampir seminggu aku berteduh di bawah pohon tua ini, bertahan untuk hidup.

Hingga pada suatu hari, pemuda itu datang. Aku tak sadar akan kehadirannya di sampingku.

"Ohayo~ gozaimasu!" sapa suara pemuda itu.

Saking aku tidak menyadarinya, aku terlonjak kaget. Pemuda itu tersenyum terhadapku. Aku menatap sejenak sepasang mata hitamnya yang tajam, senyumnya begitu tulus; aku merasakan sebuah kesejukan yang meneduhiku. Bukan hanya sekedar pohon tua itu, tetapi juga senyuman pemuda itu.

"Watashi wa Sasuke desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" lanjutnya dengan suaranya yang membuat aku merasa nyaman untuk mendengarnya. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya orang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku tidak ingin pemuda ini salah paham terhadapku, aku juga tidak ingin pemuda ini menganggap aku sombong. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti dengan bahasanya, tapi keyakinanku kuat kalau dia mengatakan sesutau yang baik.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyumanku, aku ingin menunjukan sikap yang wajar terhadapnya. Dia menatapku, tapi segera aku memalingkan pandangannku menjauh dari tatapannya. Karena aku tak punya muka untuk berbicara kepada seseorang yang dengan sudinya berbaik hati untuk menyapaku.

"Kamu pendatang?"

Aku semakin terlonjak, mendengar perkataannya barusan. Dia bisa bahasaku? Aku kembali menatapnya tak percaya, jarang sekali penduduk di sini mengerti bahasa negaraku.

Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, "Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, mungkin kau tidak tahu. Tapi aku tahu, hampir setiap hari kau diludahi dari orang-orang yang tidak kau balas sapaannya!".

Aku tak berani berkata apa-apa. Penampilan dekilku tak punya kuasa untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kamu?" pemuda di sampingku ini menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

Aku sejenak menatap tangan itu dan aku sejenak berpikir 'Apa pantas gembel sepertiku, menyentuh tangan pemuda ini?'.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berkata dengan nada kecewa.

Aku tak tega mendengarnya, aku ingin sekali membalas jabatan tangannya. Sesegera aku bersihkan tanganku dengan mengusap-usapnya di atas bajuku, dan segera menangkap tangannya.

"A.. Aku Uzumaki Naruto!"

Akhirnya, meskipun dengan suara terbata-bata aku bisa memberitahunya sekedar nama saja. Sasuke rupanya menahan tanganku untuk dijabatnya lebih lama. Tapi dengan segera aku melepaskannya. Karena sekali lagi aku tekankan, kalau aku hanya orang asing.

Sasuke menatap aneh. Meskipun aku tidak sedang memperhatikannya, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sedang memperhatikanku. Tiba-tiba dia merangkul bahuku dan lagi-lagi aku terlambat merespon. Aku tak bisa menutupi perasaanku, kalau aku mulai tertarik dengan pemuda yang baru saja kukenal tadi.

Tampaknya dia mulai bosan di sini. Karena mungkin Sasuke merasa kalau dia hanya berbicara dengan patung batu, sepertiku. Aku menunduk kecewa, menyesali kalau dia sampai beranjak pergi. Padahal aku masih ingin lebih lama bersamanya; dengan seseorang yang berani duduk di sampingku. Seorang pendatang asing yang hina.

Dia masih belum beranjak, aku tak berani mendongakan kepalaku.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, Naruto. Tnggalah denganku!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar terkejut, seketika aku menatapnya dari tempat aku terduduk. Memandang kaget dengan apa yang barusan daia katakan. Dia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya? Mustahil.

Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku, dia menuntun aku untuk berdiri. Aku tak berani melangkah sedikit pun, aku merasa ini hanya sebuah ilusi. Aku menahan diriku, saat Sasuke menggenggam jemariku untuk ikut melangkah bersamanya.

sasuke kembali menatapku, tapi aku hanya menatap kosong ke depan, yang hanya kulihat kali ini hanya aku dan Sasuke saja yang berusaha mengajakku untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Aku hanya terdiam, memaku. Tubuhku melemas, airmataku mulai membasahi kedua pipiku.

Dia mendekatiku, berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Mungkin hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahku, bahkan hembusan nafasnya masih bisa aku rasakan.

Kedua tangannya mulai menyentuk pipiku untuk menghapus airmata dari kedua sudut pelupuk mataku. Kenapa aku harus menangis? Apakah aku tidak bahagia? Karena setelah seminggu aku terkatung-katung di bawah pohon tua ini, kali ini ada seseorang yang dengan ketulusannya menawariku untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Rasanya aku tenang sekali mendapatkan sebuah sebuah sentuhan tangannya. Aku mulai berjalan dengan sasuke yang berada di sampingku.

"Naruto, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terharuku, tapi lagi-lagi aku gagal. Karena aku tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagia ini.

Sasuke mengambil tudungku dan melemparnya ke arah sungai yang mengalir panjang di tepi jalan. Yang kini harus aku singgahi.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus mengingat masa lalumu! Sekarang kau punya kehidupan yang lebih baru dan anggaplah aku sebagai saudaramu!" Sasuke kembali tersenyum kepadaku. Kali ini aku tidak segan untuk membalasnya.

"Itu rumahku!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah satu-satunya rumah yang sangat sederhana di seberang sungai.

Tapi, aku melihat rumah itu bagai sebuah istana yang bersedia menampung sahaya-sahayanya. Memang, aku tak berharap banyak. Hanya ini yang aku inginkan; sebuah rumah tempat aku berteduh.

Aku dan Sasuke harus melewati sebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan antara rumah Sasuke dengan ladang gandum luas di seberangnya. Di bawah jembatan ini banyak sekali daun-daun yang usang berserakan di atas riak air. Tak ubahnya seperti suasana musim gugur pada umumnya.

-

-

-

"Inilah rumahku!" Katanya, ketika aku dan Sasuke sampai di depan pintu rumahnya; yang seluruhnya hampir terbuat dari kayu.

Belum sempat kita mengetuk pintu, pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Rupanya ada seseorang di dalam.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang wanita dengan yukata yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Seorang wanita dengan mata dan rambut yang sangat indah.

Dia menatap heran sekaligus aneh ke arahku. Menelusuri setiap titik penampilanku dengan lirikan mata emerald-nya.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Ini Sakura, dia ini isteriku!"

Apa? Ternyata Sasuke telah beristeri? Wanita di hadapanku ini adalah isteri Sasuke. Aku tak bisa menahan keremukan hatiku, kekecewaanku. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan airmataku. Hatiku memang hancur, tapi tidak untuk aku perlihatkan. Harapanku terhadap Sasuke telah aku kubur dalam-dalam, walau hanya beberapa detik setelah aku tahu kalau Sasuke telah beristeri.

Wanita itu tersenyum kepadaku.

**~NARUTO'S POV END~**

**To Be Continued..  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1-nya udah selesai,, **

**catatan:**

- Naruto berasal dari Sunagakure yang biasanya menggunakan bahasa Indonesia *ngarang bener*

- Sasuke berasal dari Konohagakure dan biasanya menggunakan bahasa Jepang *ngarang banget*

- Cerita ini terjadi saat musim gugur

- Sebelumnya Naruto tinggal di sebuah pohon Sakura tua di dekat ladang.

**Sebenarnya cerita ini, terinspirasi dari sebuah film luar negeri. tapi lagi-lagi saya mengubah alur ceritanya agar tidak terlalu sama. Ada yang tahu film apa?? (bocorannya di Chapter akhir).**

**Sekian.**


End file.
